A method of determining an azimuth using a celestial body, for example, Polaris, according to its hour angle, is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,548). The main drawback of this method is the need to know the latitude and longitude of the observer's position, and accurate registration of the instant of observation, using Universal Time.
Another method of determining the azimuth by measuring a horizontal angle between Polaris and an auxiliary star is also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,601). A limitation of this method is the need to know the site latitude.
The objective of the present invention is to eliminate these limitations.